Scientific Research: Part 1
by SpiritOfTheBear
Summary: Graves offers to help Viktor with an experiment that will increase the power of his own body. Graves soon finds out this "experiment" is a cruel trick. Warning Contains Yaoi!


"Scientific" Research: Part 1

Viktor X Graves

**WARNING CONTAINS YAOI**

Graves opens his eyes to find himself back at the fountain. He walks over to the shopkeeper and drops a large sack of gold onto the counter. Without even needing to ask the shopkeeper places a Duskblade and a sweeper lense on the counter and takes the gold. Graves pockets the item and prepares to leave when an even large sack of gold slams into the counter next to him.

Graves looks over to see Viktor standing next to him, pocketing a Rod of Ages and a few red trinkets. Graves makes long and awkward eye contact with the metal man before turning to walk away. He suddenly feels a cold hand grab his shoulder.

"You mind if I join you Graves?" Viktor asks politely, "I am in need of a blue buff so I can harass Ahri out of lane and snatch some turret plates."

"Uh, yeah sure I guess" Graves grumbles back a little annoyed that he has to give up his blue buff.

The two start making their way over to Graves' blue side jungle when Viktor sparks up the conversation again.

"I have another favor I need to ask of you Graves" the robotic voice hums.

"What else could you want?" Graves barks, "I'm already givin ya my blue buff"

"No, no, you misunderstand. You see, I have been working on an experiment for quite some time now but have not been able to discover the answers I am looking for" Viktor replies.

"Oh, ok then" Graves says back with less attitude, "What exactly are you researching now?"

"Well that is where this become rather strange for you to hear" Viktor mechanically chuckles, "As you know, I am always searching for new ways improve my body even more so I can make myself perfect and without flaws. Well, it has occured to me that many of the other male champions in the League actually have something that my metal parts just can't recreate, and that is the spike of adrenaline through sheer combat and exertion of male dominance"

"Woah, what exactly do you mean Viktor?" Graves says completely caught off guard.

"Allow me to explain further. By male dominance, I am not suggesting that we take part in a display of mating you fool. I simply mean that when a male is challenged by another threat to him or his loved ones, his primal instincts kick in and provide of surge of adrenaline. So I am looking to study the human body some more and try and recreate this more organic reaction within my own metal parts. This will allow for me to inherit the bonuses the human body provides while replacing all the negative parts with machine"

"Well…" Graves thinks for a moment, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you just examine how my body functions for a while" he says as they stop in front of the blue buff camp.

"Perfect" Viktor chimes back, "the reason I asked you to do this today is because, well, the outfit you are currently wearing is the most revealing of the movement of your muscles."

Graves looks down at his outfit and feels a slight itch of embarrassment. He completely forgot the only clothes he has on are his swimming trunks.

"Why did my summoner have to use this skin today" he thinks to himself. "Ok, but what does my outfit have to do with this again?" He asks slightly annoyed.

"Simple, in order for me to study how your body produces this adrenaline I must record data on how your body is reacting to the current situation you are in." he says as he holds up several electrodes and wires, "Specifically, your body's testosterone levels" he chuckled again.

"I swear I am never going to understand you and all your creepy experiments, but whatever let's just do this already" Graves replies, raises his arms out into the air. "Put em on you weirdo."

Viktor takes no time attaching the electrodes along Graves back, arms, neck, legs, and head. Viktor attaches the last few electrodes to his ankles and continues placing more as he travels up Graves' legs. Suddenly Graves jumps as he feels his trunks swiftly fall down to his ankles.

"Woah, what the hell Viktor!" Graves barks angrily.

"Well where else do you expect me to measure your testosterone levels at?" Viktor snaps back, "Obviously the best place to measure then is at the part of the body most associated with masculinity. You already agreed to help me so stop yelling at me and let me put these on. Besides, you have this ridiculous speedo on under your trunks anyway so I haven't even seen anything yet you cry baby"

Graves freezes like a statue as he feels the cold fingers of Viktor's metal hands place two electrodes on his inner thighs and two more right below his ass cheeks.

Viktor starts to peel the tight, lime-green speedo off of Graves when a large hand tightly grasps his wrists.

"Don't even think about it you pervert, I'll do this part myself" Graves hisses.

"Fine, knock yourself out but fair warning, if you don't put them on correctly it could be rather painful when I try and scan your body" Viktor heartily laughs, tossing the electrodes to Graves.

Graves reches down into his speedo without even taking it off and put them on his upper inner thighs. He then looks at the last two with embarrassment as he reaches behind himself and places them on each ass cheek.

"None of the was correct but whatever, you're the one who's gonna be in pain in the end" Viktor states plainly.

"FINE THEN!" Graves snaps loudly, "You put the damn things on, but do it quickly before I snap your neck"

Viktor chuckles quietly as he rips the speedo down to Graves' ankles

"Dear god you really are dumber than I thought." He sighs, "First of all, I already put to electrodes on your inner thigh. These ones go on your balls you idiot"

Graves clenches his fists in anger as he feels Viktor cup his sac in his hand and places the electrodes on opposite sides of his testicles

"I must say though Graves, you are certainly hung like a horse" Viktor states in slight amazement, "Not to mention that your hairy sac has some serious heft to it"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. "Graves angrily repeats, "Graves has an 8 ½ cock that all the ladies love to ride and balls with enough storage space to please them all. Move. Along. Creep"

Viktor turns Graves around and strips the electrodes off.

"You placed these way too close together, they aren't supposed to be on your ass hole you idiot. You have a huge ass and you couldn't even manage to get it remotely close to the center of your cheeks." Viktor teasingly squeezes Graves' ass before he pulls away, barely being able to fit his large metal hands around the whole thing.

Graves prepares to throw a punch at Viktor before he angrily pulls his speedo and shorts back up over himself again.

"What do you need me to do for this experiment so I can do it and get away from you" Graves asks

"Simple. All you need to do is fight some jungle camps and I will record how your body is reacting to the combat" Viktor replies.

Graves picks up his gun and fires off two shots into the blue buff, knocking it back into the wall of the jungle. It begins to stumble forward and Graves tosses out a smoke grenade before firing off another shot. A large stone arm breaks through the smoke but before it makes contact, Graves dashes to the side and blasts the monster in the side.

Immediately, Viktor starts receiving data on tablet he is carrying with him. He continues to watch the charts flow with data and different sections of Graves' body lighting up due to different reaction happening. After a while, Viktor's robotic arm fires a laser at the blue buff and kills it.

"Gee thanks for all of your help" Graves says sarcastically.

Viktor continues to watch data as Graves fights different camps. They go through Gromp, wolves, raptor pit, and finally end up by red buff. Viktor watches the fight and begins to smile wickedly under his mask while Graves finishes off the monster.

"Perfect, Graves" Viktor announces, "Your body finally gave off the reaction I was waiting to happen and now I can conclude my experiment" he shouts.

Suddenly Graves feels a pulse electricity run through his body. His hand opens up on its own and drops his gun to the ground. His leg somehow kicks outward and pushes the gun a few feet away. Then he begins walking. Left foot, right foot, left foot. Step by step he approaches Viktor without being able to control his own body.

"What the hell is happening you twisted bastard" Graves demands.

"Look, I may have technically lied about what my experiment was for but at the same time I didn't really lie" Viktor laughs, "I just didn't tell you entirely what the experiment was really for"

"Then tell me before I stomp your face in" Graves hisses out of rage.

"Well not as long as I am controlling you, you won't" he replies, "So these electrodes were attached to you for the purpose of monitoring you body and waiting to find the point where your testosterone took over your fighting. That much was true. However, the real reason I am recording this data isn't to modify my own body. The real reason I am doing this was so I could take advantage of your body once those hormones kicked in. You see, there are a lot of overly masculine tough guys like you who have to prove how much better you are than everyone. So, by doing this I not only embarrass you, but I also get to implant these electrodes in you that will give me control over you whenever I want"

Graves looks down and notices the electrodes have half disappeared into his skin.

"What the hell is WRONG WITH…" Graves is cut off by a surge of electricity into his face.

"All of you misogynistic pigs run your mouths way too much" Viktor rolls his eyes, "That is one thing I am definitely going to train you idiots to do, is keep your mouths shut"

Viktor taps on the screen of his tablet a few times and Graves' arms shoot upward into the air. He reaches outward and circles the tip of his finger around Graves' beefy pec before twisting at the nipple. Graves throws his head back and tries to scream but his mouth remains closed. Viktor steps forward and wraps his arms around Graves' muscular body. He bends down slightly and circles his slaves nipples with his tongue before biting down onto it. Another muffled scream escapes Graves' throat as he feels the two hands slide down his back and onto his butt.

Viktor continues to chew away at the beefy pecs in front of him while he firmly grips the large meaty ass of his victim. Viktor stands back up and taps on his tablet a few times.

"Present it to me" he sadistically commands.

Graves has no choice but to feel his body turn around of its own and bend over, places both hands on the ground and sticking his ass up toward Viktor. Viktor stares in awe of the prize he has captured before ripping Graves' trunks into pieces, leaving the small green speedo left.

At this point the electrodes have almost entirely faded into Graves' body, leaving nothing but tiny bumps similar to mosquito bites on the skin.

Viktor runs his hands underneath the speedo, grabbing at his slaves gorgeous ass. Viktor stands up and grabs at the waist of the speedo and yanks upward along Graves' back. Graves lets out a muffled yelp again as the speedo the pulled up into his ass crack. Viktor pulls harder and harder and once the speedo has almost completely disappeared between the large hairy cheeks he smacks Graves' ass as hard as he can. He watches Graves' butt jiggle back and forth from the slap before delivering several more swift spanks to the beautifully tanned ass.

Viktor quickly pulls the speedo so hard that it snaps in half and falls to the ground. Viktor stares in amazement of the fully exposed hunk before him.

Graves feels a hand wrap around his meat dangling between his legs. Viktor begins tapping on his tablet a few times before electricity begins coursing through Graves' body, all of it heading directly toward his dick. Suddenly, Graves' dick begins to grow as it becomes increasingly harder. Before he knows it, his fully erect 8 ½ in shaft hangs between his muscular thighs. Viktor begins to stroke it slowly.

"You know, I don't think anyone else I have done this experiment with has been so well endowed compared to you Graves" Viktor says in amazement, "I will admit that Darius had a very impressive cock but he was more gifted in width than he was in length. Draven's dick was a shocking 9 inches but was as skinny as a pencil. Jayce was a pathetic 4 inches long and didn't even have much width to him either. Lastly though was Lee Sin and he wasn't very impressive in size. Only 6 inches long and rather skinny but holy hell were his balls big though. Seriously, I am amazed by how he manages to kick around the way he does will baseballs in his pants." Viktor begins to pick up the pace on Graves' dick. "You on the other hand, you seem to have the perfect dick. 8 ½ inches long is rather impressive, you also have a very thick cock too, and your balls are both big, hairy, and low hanging too. Seriously, look how these things swing around."

Graves suddenly feels Viktor press his tongue to his hole. He tries to squirm and get away but electricity runs through his body, paralyzing him once again. Graves tenses up as he feel Viktor slide his tongue into his hole. It stretches deep down into Graves and continues even further.

"Holy shit Viktor's tongue is so fucking longue it's like a tentacle" Graves worriedly thinks to himself.

Graves feels the tongue writhe around inside of him before pulling out and plunging back into him again. Every thrust of the long wet tongue sends shivers down Graves' spine. The tongue pulls out once again and instead a long metal finger takes its place. Graves' hole stretches to make room for the finger but pain shoots through his body as a scream tries to escape his throat.

One finger pumps in and out of Graves' ass. One spit covered hand slimily slides back and forth along his thick meat. Viktor opens his mouth and takes Graves' balls all the way into him. His tongue wraps around the hairy sac, squeezing and massaging it. The smell of Graves' manhood fills Viktor's nose and begins stroking and fingering even faster.

Viktor spits the testicles out of his mouth and pulls Graves' cock out behind him. He aims the tip and his mouth and plunges the entire shaft down his throat and doesn't stop until his nose buries into Graves' balls. Graves releases and intense moan of pleasure and feels his cock twitching inside of the tight throat around him. Viktor begins furiously bobbing his head up and down the mighty cock, slurping it and circling his tongue around the tip.

Viktor pulls Graves entirely out of his mouth and lets his meat hang between his legs, dripping with saliva. Viktor drops his pants down to the ground and begins tapping on his tablet. Graves suddenly stands and as Viktor lays down. Graves stands over Viktor and straddles him, placing his ass onto Viktor's face. Graves quickly feels the long tongue force into way into his ass and start pumping while electricity in his body forces him to lean forward and stare directly into Viktors dick. Graves stares endlessly at the thick, 9 ½ inch dick before him. His jaw opens up and immediately begins stuffing his dominators dick into it. Graves has never sucked dick before and begins gagging and tearing up after only half of it has entered his mouth. The rest of it begins forcing its way down his throat and Graves feels his neck tighten and expand as the monstrous shaft slides further down his throat. The tongue in his ass begins pumping faster and faster and Graves nearly throws up as the cock begins sliding out of his mouth. Before he can recover through electricity shoots through his neck and his head begins bobbing up and down the Viktor's dick. Every time the dick slams into the back of Graves' throat he tears up even more and gags or coughs.

Viktor continues to buck his hips, forcing Graves to take him balls deep down his throat with every thrust. Viktor becomes overtaken with a feeling of lust as he listens to the beefy stud on top of him choke and suffer as he takes his mighty cock.

This feeling takes over Viktor and he pushes Graves off him and taps on his tablet furiously. Graves immediately lays on his back and lifts his feet high into the air above himself, exposing his ass to Viktor once more. Viktor shoves both hairy cheeks apart and aims the tip of his spear as Graves' puckered hole. He straddles Graves, facing his ass toward his captives face and begins to lower himself slowly.

Viktor releases a long moan of pure ecstasy as he feels his cock slide into Graves, stretching his tight hole. Graves on the other hand tries his hardest to let loose a scream from his mouth but his lips don't budge as electricity flows through them. Viktor continues sliding into Graves for what feels like an eternity before one final sigh escapes Viktor's lips as his balls collide with Graves.

Viktor begins picking himself back up and does not hesitate before ramming himself back inside of Graves. Another moan of pleasure is accompanied by the scream of pain as their balls collide again. Viktor gives Graves no time to adjust before beginning to buck his hips as quickly as he can, plunging himself balls deep into Graves' tight ass with every thrust. Viktor continues to pick up in pace, going faster and faster as Graves screams out in pain even even louder than before.

"Now that I have given you the warm-up round, get ready for the main event" Viktor laughs.

Graves drops his legs to the ground and lays on his back while Viktor stands over him, looking downward with a wicked grin. Viktor pushes his erect dick downward and aims it towards Graves' face before dropping to his knees and plunging it down into Graves' open mouth. Tears for in Graves' eyes again as his throat stretches to fit the giant dick. Viktor then leans forward and begins to suck his victims dick. Bobbing his head up and down furiously.

Graves feels a metal hand lift Graves ass off the ground. Suddenly Graves' open his eyes to see the large mechanical arm of Viktor's back aiming itself at his exposed hole. Before he can even scream out in protest the metal arm violently forces itself inside of Graves. It begins vibrating with unbelievable intensity that sends waves of pleasure throughout his body. The arm continues shoving it's way deeper and deeper into his meaty ass before ramming into his prostate. Suddenly, the arm opens up into fingers and begins fisting at Graves' prostate, abusing it and amplifying his pleasure with the vibrations.

Graves can barely even contain himself as he feels pressure building up in his dick. His moans begins to increase in volume and pace as he begins reaching his climax. A beeping noise emits from Viktors tablet and he quickly pulls his mouth off of Graves' dick and begins jacking it off and Graves squirm and moans beneath him. Graves arches his back as much as his body will allow him to as he feels a powerful release from his dick. Viktor stands up and pulls his dick out of Graves' throat as multiple ropes of hot cum coat his hairy and muscular chest.

"Wow so those big balls of your are more than just for show then" Viktor chuckles as he watches Graves release the biggest load he has seen in his life.

Viktor drags his fingers through Graves' cum and stick the fingers into his victims mouth. Graves gags at the taste of his own seed but Viktor continues to feed more of it to him. Viktor then taps away at his tablet and Graves arms begin to move. Graves watches in horror and disgust as his own hands begin to smear his cum all over his chest. Lathering it into his body hair like shampoo.

Viktor begins pumping Graves' dick again and squeezes one final rope of jizz into his hand and proceeds to rub it all over Graves' face and mouth. Viktor pulls his robotic arm out of Graves' ass, leaving him feeling empty and stretched out. The arm then secures itself around Viktor's shaft and begins pumping at a steady pace. Viktor stands over top of his slave proudly, with his hands on his hips, and laughs as he prepares to let his load loose. The machine continues to jack him off as he walks over and gets on his knees, Graves' head between his thighs. The machine lets go and Viktor shifts onto all fours and bucks his hips, sliding his dick all the way down Graves' tight throat.

"This is it Graves" Viktor says proudly, "This load will seal the deal that from now on you are my slave for the rest of your life."

Viktor begins panting more heavily and gives a few quick taps to his tablet. Graves hears a mechanical whir come from Viktors hips as his dominator releases a bone chill moan of pleasure. Viktor lets loose a geyser of cum down Graves throat, shooting off like a broken fire-hydrant. Graves' breathing stops and his throat his flooded with endless ropes of Viktor's juices. He coughs and a large amount splashes out of his mouth, covering his face. Viktor notices this and begins smearing it around with his hands while his cock continues to empty more seed into Graves' throat. Viktor works it into Graves dark brown hair, staining with streaks of glistening white. He pushes some into Graves ears, and then rubs his hairs down Graves' hairy and sticky bear body. Viktor finally finished pumping the rest of his load in Graves and stands up to put on his pants.

The electrodes release their grasp on Graves and he turns over onto his stomach and begins cough up some of Viktor's seed. Graves quickly scrambles to his feet and charges toward the mechanised mage. Viktor quickly takes notice of this and taps on his tablet. Graves falls to the ground on his back as electricity courses through balls. Suddenly, his cock erupts with another massive load of cum onto his chest and his hands quickly start lathering into his body hair again and feeding it to himself.

"Remember this next time you decide you want to go toe-to-toe with me Graves" Viktor taunts as he leans over the helpful man on the ground. "You will lose and you will never be able to defeat me"

Viktor begins to walk away leaving Graves on the ground. Completely naked, cock sticking up into the air, balls drained, big ass exposed and stretched beyond belief, and completely soaked in sticky warm cum that has been spread into his hairy bear-like body. Graves hears a few final taps onto the tablet as Viktor finishes recalling to fountain.

"I can't wait till we end up on different teams in the rift someday" Viktor remarks with a laugh.

Graves' eyes go wide as he feels his empty hairy sac strangle itself to forcefully ejaculate another massive load all over his chest and face. Graves scrambles to his knees unwillingly and begins gobbling up every bit of his load he can manage to scoop up before finally collapsing onto the ground once more, finally free from Viktor's control. For now….

**TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY**


End file.
